Logic analyzers are commonly used for testing and troubleshooting of digital electronic circuits or of computer systems. The logic analyzers typically comprise digital trigger units that are designed to detect complicated trigger events, so that the logic analyzer can depict timing relationships between several signals of a device under test. Logic analyzers, however, are only able to depict timing relationships of digital signals.
Moreover, several separately formed measurement devices, e.g. an oscilloscope and a logic analyzer, are needed for analyzing properties of systems that comprise both analog and digital signals, in particular timing relationships between these signals. Thus, cross-domain measurements are complicated due to additional cabling and expensive as two separate measurement devices are used for performing the dedicated measurements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a possibility to analyze timing relationships between several analog and digital signals of a device under test in an easy and cost-efficient manner.